


Pretty Girl

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and Lena? she's enjoying it way too much, but fluff, i still can't tag, it's Kara's turn to be a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: Kara, on the other hand, seemingly had lost all ability to think a straight thought - literally and figuratively speaking. Lena. Pretty. Me. Oh Rao, Lena thinks I'm pretty.|This time, it's Kara's turn to blush.





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of this series! I still have more 4 parts to post but tell me if you want a specific scene and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> |
> 
> come and say hi or request something on tumblr! @wlw5eva

Lena hears Kara before she even sees her.  

"So, how's the prettiest person in the world doing?"

At that Lena glanced up from her laptop. She’d been at Kara’s apartment for the past hour waiting for the blonde to come home so they could have their weekly movie night. _I have some quick errands to run_ , Kara had told her earlier, _you can make yourself at home and I’ll just meet you there._

Sure, there had been enamored gazes shared between the two of them, along with the subtle flirtatious comments here and there but this had to be the first instance where either of them out right said something like this.

Tilting her head to the side, she raises an eyebrow amusedly at the casualness of the Kryptionian’s words before answering her. "I don't know. How are you, darling?"

The sight of Kara's mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water while she processed Lena's words was enough to get a breathy laugh out of Lena. Clearly the taller girl had unanticipated the quick-witted response. Kara, on the other hand, seemingly had lost all ability to think a straight thought - literally and figuratively speaking. _Lena. Pretty. Me. Oh Rao, Lena thinks **I'm** pretty **.**  _

If it wasn't for Lena looking like she was ready to reach for her phone, no doubt to take a picture of Kara (blackmail and personal purposes, of course), she was sure that she would've stood there forever, mouth agape and all. 

"I'm fine."

Proud that she managed to render the Kryptonian speechless, Lena leans back against the couch cushions. As amusing as it was for her to watch the blonde struggle to fight off the blush appearing on her cheeks, Lena knew that she had to ask if Kara was still breathing - the poor girl looked like she was ready to disappear into thin air.

"You sure, baby?" The word felt foreign on her tongue yet welcome all the same, fully aware of the endearing term she was using. _If Kara can say it to me multiple times now, why can't I?_ Smiling up at the blonde, she pats the empty spot next to her.

Doing as she’s told, she takes the seat next to Lena. With a nod of her head, the blonde clears her throat while pushing her glasses up, avoiding the brunettes amused gaze as she stammers out, "Perfectly fine.”

Letting out a hum, Lena moves her laptop off to the side. Turning to face the girl next to her, she smiles as their gazes lock. “I’m happy you’re home, darling.”

Gaze softening, Kara answers with a smile of her own as she leans towards the brunette. "I'm happy you're home too, Lena." _You're starting to feel like my home, Lena. I hope you know that._


End file.
